But It's Not
by Pineapple55
Summary: Everyone has been plagued by nightmares as a child. Why is it that the worst of them come true?


This is just a quick thing I had the urge to do. In two of my multi-chap fics I made Inutaisho into such a cunt. That's not how I actually view him. I like him more…caring, for lack of a better term

WARNING (this will contain the following): (major) OOCness is all I can really think of actually

_Thoughts __**Dreams**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters

* * *

**But It's Not**

Inutaisho's eyes flew open. It was the middle of the night and his pup was screaming. He got up and ran to Sesshomaru's room. This hadn't been the first time he had woken up to this.

Sesshomaru began having nightmares ever since demons outside the castle had attacked him. Inutaisho had been away and his young son had managed to leave the castle grounds unaccompanied. A group of demons had found him and surrounded him. If Sesshomaru's mother had not been coming back from the southern lands and found him, he would've been dead. She had killed the demons and their son clung to her frightened. Now he had nightmares about that encounter.

He reached Sesshomaru's bedroom and went inside. "Sesshomaru!" he called. "Sesshomaru, wake up!" He shook his son and the boy sat up gasping and shaking.

"F-father," Sesshomaru cried. This time in his dreams, the group of demons had started clawing and kicking at him, beating him senseless. It had felt so real.

He gathered his son in his arms. "It's okay. It was only a dream. You're safe here."

"B-but it seemed so r-real!"

"It wasn't. You're safe inside the castle. I wouldn't let anything like that happen to you."

"R-really?"

"Of course, I promise."

"Okay. I'll go back to sleep then."

"Do you want to come sleep in your mother's and my room?"

"No…I'll be fine."

Inutaisho knew his son was probably lying but the kid was stubborn. "Okay, call me if you need me. You know I'll hear you."

"Okay. Thanks."

He put Sesshomaru back into bed and pulled the blanket over him. "Goodnight." He kissed the top of his head before turning to leave.

"Night father," Sesshomaru yawned. He was able to fall asleep after his father left.

Inutaisho walked back to his own chambers. His mate, Sakura was awake already knowing why he had gone.

"Sesshomaru was having nightmares again?" she asked.

"Yes," he sighed. "I hope this stops soon. It hasn't seemed to be getting better."

"I'm sure it will. This happens to young children all the time. It's nothing to worry about."

"I know. I just don't like seeing Sesshomaru afraid." The lord lied back down and eventually fell back to sleep.

--

The nightmares eventually stopped. Both Sesshomaru and Inutaisho were able to sleep peacefully once again. A few years later, when Inutaisho thought his son had outgrown it altogether, it started up again.

It had been an ordinary day, which led to an ordinary night. Nothing of particular importance had occurred lately. That was why Inutaisho had thought it strange when he woke to the sound of Sesshomaru screaming. At least, that was what he thought after he got over his initial fear. Once he sensed no danger anywhere, he wondered what had scared Sesshomaru so much. The screams abruptly stopped as Inutaisho entered his room. The sight of his son made his eyes widen.

Sesshomaru was sitting up but he was holding his legs to his chest and tears were streaming down his face. The nightmare he had…it had seemed so real. He could feel the pain. It had been terrifying.

_**Blood. That was the only scent filling Sesshomaru's nose. The worst part was that most of it was his father's. He ran towards the source. He stopped once he could see the battle that was taking place but he was still at a safe distance. There he saw his father in his true form battling against his long time enemy, Ryuukotsei. He too was in his true form, a large dragon. They had been fighting for a long time. Blood surrounded them in puddles on the ground. The sight was gruesome. Inutaisho was getting tired. He had more wounds and blood loss than Ryuukotsei. Sesshomaru looked just in time to see the claws of the dragon go through his father's chest.**_

**_"No! Father!!" he screamed as Inutaisho's body slumped against Ryuukotsei. The mighty dog was dead._**

At that point Sesshomaru had woken up. Inutaisho walked over to his son and sat next to him. He gathered him in his arms and hugged him tightly. Sesshomaru rarely cried over anything and even when he did it had only been a few tears. He was practically sobbing now.

"Shh, it's okay," Inutaisho whispered comfortingly. "It was only a dream."

"F-father…" Sesshomaru cried. "It was so real. It was awful…"

"What was it about?"

"You left me father! You and Ryuukotsei were fighting. You lost! He killed you…please, don't leave me. Don't die, I don't want you to die."

"I'm not going anywhere, don't worry. Ryuukotsei isn't powerful enough to kill me. I won't leave you, Sesshomaru. I'm not going to die."

"P-promise?"

"I swear. I'll always be here to protect you."

Inutaisho didn't go back to his own bed. He stayed with his son, holding the boy until Sesshomaru was finally able to sleep.

--

"Father…" a slumbering Sesshomaru mumbled. "Father…you promised!!"

Sesshomaru woke up with a start. His heart was racing. He had dreamed of the night he had a nightmare about his father's death. That night had been many years ago. It had been when Sesshomaru was still a child…and not the new lord of the west.

_You promised me you would always be here. Well, where are you now?!_

Sesshomaru sat all alone. His father had died recently. Just like Sesshomaru's nightmare…he had gone off to battle Ryuukotsei. He wasn't slain though. Wounded, yes. Dead, no. But then he insisted on going to rescue his new mate and the abomination they had created. He was killed that night and Sesshomaru was made the new lord. Sesshomaru's world had crumbled when news of Inutaisho's death had reached him. He had been terrified of the thought of his death as a child. Now that it had happened when he was older…

A tear managed to escape from Sesshomaru's eye. Then another…until he was crying steadily.

_Father, please. Come back…_

He knew begging wouldn't bring his father back though. Just like tears wouldn't either. He was lord now. It was time for him to stop acting like a child and toughen up. He couldn't show such weakness like this. That was why he would never again shed tears. However, this night he would allow it. Those tears were the only comfort he had now. He no longer had his father to tell him everything would be okay and that it was all just a dream.

Oh, how he desperately wished this was all just a dream.


End file.
